


Getting Fucked

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Implied/Referenced Sex, Past Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Getting Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



Harry hadn't been with a lot of girls. Ginny, of course. When they'd shagged, it had been him on top, just happy to be getting off. 

Luna had been more adventurous. She loved sucking him and she'd taught him how to pleasure her—with his fingers, with his mouth, with his cock. 

Still, he never doubted he was the one doing the fucking. Men fucked women. Cock in cunt. It was simple really.

That was until Angelina. They'd done things he didn't know were possible. 

He felt his face heat thinking about it.

"I'm going to ride you," she said, eyes gleaming. 

Harry loved having her on top so he could watch her tits bouncing, reach up and grab them in his hands.

However, Angelina was full of surprises. She pushed his legs up, thighs practically to his chest.

His arse clenched involuntarily. He wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he enjoyed being touched there.

"Not this time, Harry." She laughed softly, his finger trailing over his hole before taking his cock in her hand.

"What do you have in mind then?"

"You'll see." She squatted, her thighs over his, cunt hovering over his cock. "Hold it up for me."

He reached down and held the base as she lowered herself down onto him, her hands pressing against his legs to steady her. 

Then she began to move, her wet heat swallowing him down each time she sank onto him. He tried to reach for her but because of his legs between them he couldn't reach her. 

He couldn't thrust, couldn't move anything but his arms. He realised, for the first time, that it was possible for a woman to fuck a man even though he was inside her.

Angelina grinned. "Lie back and enjoy it." 

Harry did.


End file.
